Séjour à Londres
by kagura2409
Summary: Défi de Julia13Verseau (on lui dit merci! :D) Percival Graves déteste Londres, l'Angleterre et ses habitants coincés. Mais il se doit de remercier l'homme qui l'a libéré de Grindelwald, n'est ce pas? OS


Percival Graves n'appréciait guère l'Angleterre. Trop rigide. Trop coincée. Les États-Unis étaient peut être en pleine période de prohibition, mais il y régnait malgré tout une ambiance plus sereine. Enfin, selon lui. Peut être était-ce précisément la violence des interdictions qui poussait le peuple à revendiquer sa liberté ? Mais la retenue était définitivement trop ancrée dans le sang des anglais. Ils étaient des _Ladys_ et des _Gentlemens…_

Oui, vraiment, il faisait mieux vivre aux États-Unis !

Bon, il est vrai que l'emprisonnement de Grindelwald avait bien aidé aussi !

Grâce à ce cinglé, il avait passé un certain nombre de mois enfermé dans sa propre cave… Grindelwald avait besoin de lui vivant pour confectionner le Polynectar(1) qui lui permettait de prendre son apparence, et d'informations sur lui, sur sa manière de se comporter et d'être…

Ce n'est que lorsque le Mage Noir s'était absenté plusieurs jours de suite que Graves avait pu prendre le temps de rassembler ses forces pour briser les sorts d'Entrave. Il s'était alors précipité au MACUSA, seulement pour apprendre que Grindelwald était déjà derrière les barreaux. Et grâce à un foutu britannique !

Pickery, en avisant son état déplorable, s'était empressé de lui donner des vacances, et il avait décidé de honteusement en profiter ! Il en avait besoin, merde…

Enfin, on ne se refait pas ! Il avait embarqué le dossier de Norbert Dragonneau et était parti pour l'Angleterre, avec dans l'idée de remercier celui qui l'avait tiré d'un si mauvais pas. Il avait étudié son dossier pendant tout le voyage, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il en était resté perplexe…

Né en 1897, envoyé à Poufsouffle à Poudlard en 1908 et passionné par les Créatures Magiques, renvoyé de Poudlard en cinquième année après avoir violé la loi lors un incident impliquant un Chartier(2), qui aurait mis en danger des élèves. Mais Albus Dumbledore, le croyant innocent, était intervenu, et le jeune Dragonneau avait pu réintégrer sa classe…(3)

Par la suite, à la fin de sa septième année et après avoir passé ses ASPICs, une certaine Léta Lestrange, de Serpentard, avait avoué être à l'origine de l'incident dont le jeune homme aurait, par amour pour elle, pris la responsabilité. Albus Dumbledore ne s'était donc pas trompé. Dragonneau avait ensuite travaillé au Ministère au Bureau de Replacement des Elfes de Maison, où il s'était ennuyé à mourir, avant d'être transféré au Service des Animaux Fantastiques, où ses connaissances prodigieuses lui avaient assuré une progression rapide, bien que ses premiers postes aient été à peu près aussi payés que si il avait été nettoyeur de bouse de Troll dans un cirque…

Sa bonne fortune avait enfin décidé de se manifester lorsqu'en 1918, une maison d'édition lui avait demandé d'écrire un ouvrage sur les Créatures Magiques. Il avait alors voyagé à travers le monde et avait fini par échouer aux États-Unis avec une valise remplie de bestioles en tout genre et un Obscurial -surtout un Obscurial- dont un certain nombre avaient fini par s'échapper alors que le pays et ses deux mondes, magique et non-magique, étaient déjà bien assez secoués par la présence d'un Obscurus et de Grindelwald. Au fil des péripéties du jeune homme, l'Obscurus avait été détruit, et lui qui clamait l'utilité des Créatures plutôt que leur destruction, avait prouvé son fait en capturant le Mage Noir avec une foutue bestiole !

Percival avait débarqué en Angleterre voilà quelques jours. Il s'était accordé un peu de repos avant de se pencher sur la question Norbert Dragonneau : il l'avait suivi toute la journée dans le Londres magique et non-magique -moldu, à ce qu'il paraît ici…- et il avait vu le jeune homme tour à tour grimper dans un arbre pour aller chercher le chat d'une petite fille, claquer d'un sortilège discret l'élastique du lance-pierre qu'un petit garçon utilisait pour tirer les pigeons, expliquer à un enfant enrhumé que non, son Boursouf(4) n'était pas malade, mais qu'il avait juste un peu trop mangé, et s'engueuler avec un genre de brindille vivante qu'il gardait dans sa poche…

C'était ça, le sorcier qui avait attrapé Grindelwald ?

Merlin, mais avec ses yeux de chiot et ses cheveux en bataille, il ressemblait à un chaton perdu au milieu des jambes des adultes !

Vraiment, il avait du mal à croire que le Monde Magique tout entier lui doive autant de reconnaissance ! Quand il le regardait, il avait envie de lui faire un câlin… Avec ses yeux doux et son charme timide, il semblait inadapté au monde froid et cartésien dans lequel il vivait… Dont son frère était un parfait exemple, d'ailleurs, Thésée Dragonneau, Auror et héros de guerre…(5) Il avait brièvement correspondu avec lui, d'ailleurs, pour parler des dégâts causés par les Créatures de son frère à New York…

A la fin de la journée, Graves n'était pas plus avancé, mais il se devait au moins de remercier ce jeune homme de lui avoir plus ou moins rendu sa liberté. C'est pour ça qu'après avoir dîné dans un restaurant moldu somme toute, très correct, il se rendit au domicile de son presque sauveur et sonna à sa porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'accueil, cependant, car à peine lui avait-on ouvert qu'une bestiole bizarre lui sauta dessus pour lui arracher son épingle de cravate !

-Non mais ça ne va pas !? s'exclama Norbert, et il rattrapa la petite créature au vol pour lui reprendre son épingle, tenant la bestiole d'une main ferme.

Graves n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette…

Et il était Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA. Merlin, d'abord Grindelwald et puis ça, il commençait à se faire vieux…

Lorsque le jeune Dragonneau leva les yeux vers lui, il se figea. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore vu, ou qu'en tout cas, il n'avait pas fait attention à son visage, et il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Je suis le vrai Percival Graves. Grindelwald se trouve toujours dans nos geôles…

-Oh… Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il semblait ne pas trop savoir comment analyser la situation. Après tout, que faisait-il, lui, sur le pas de sa porte ?

-Est ce que je me suis encore attiré des ennuis ? Demanda Dragonneau avec un léger sourire un peu triste.

En le regardant, le fier Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA senti son cœur fondre…

Merlin, que ce garçon était adorable ! Il se permit un sourire.

-Non, rassurez-vous. Ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie. Est ce que ma cravate est sauve ?

Le jeune homme avisa sa cravate tire-bouchonnée par sa bestiole, puis sa bestiole.

-Oui, je crois. Excusez-le, il adore tout ce qui brille…

Puis il sembla se rappeler qu'il était toujours sur le pas de sa porte et s'écarta brusquement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous recevoir, mais entrez, je vous en prie…

S'apercevant qu'il avait toujours l'épingle à la main, il la lui tendit.

-Qu'est ce que cette chose ? Demanda Graves, curieux.

-Un Niffleur. Une Créature qui coure après les objets brillants, quels qu'ils soient, pour les ramener dans son nid. C'est lui qui à retourné tout l'appartement…

Graves parcourut le peu qu'il pouvait voir du regard. Il y avait des couverts partout, les placards avaient été retournés, les chaises étaient bousculées… C'était un véritable chantier !

-D'ailleurs…

Et Dragonneau prit sa Créature par les pattes pour la retourner ! Une montagne de foutoir sortit de sa poche, allant des couverts restants au boites de conserve, en passant par un baromètre en cuivre, une louche en argent, et une capsule de champagne…

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi à aller plus loin que la cuisine, lui dit Dragonneau avec un petit sourire d'excuse…

Effectivement, Percival n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire si il avait été lâché dans les autres pièces de l'appartement.

-Je vais le remettre dans sa cage, venez ! L'invita Dragonneau.

Curieux, il le suivit jusqu'à une pièce en sous-sol. Et resta bouche bée !

Qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit ? C'était extraordinaire ! Toutes ces Créatures ! Toutes dans un endroit recréant leur habitat naturel ! Cette harmonie, cette paix, ces couleurs ! Peu de Créatures étaient dans une cage ! Sans doutes les plus dangereuses… Ou dévastatrice, vu les Niffleurs… La plupart semblaient vivre tranquilles, sans empiéter sur le territoire des autres, et par la barbe de Merlin, il y en avait tellement !

-Voilà, rentre là-dedans, demanda Norbert.

Et Graves, qui l'avait suivi machinalement, l'observa remettre le Niffleur dans une cage remplie de Gallions et de pièces de monnaies. Merlin ! Mais elle était riche, cette bestiole !

Trois paires d'yeux noirs étincelaient au fond d'un trou en Gallions et Graves vit trois petits Niffleurs s'approcher. Trognons ! Il se ramollissait vraiment, songea-t-il en les observant, amusé, se voler la même pièce sans s'apercevoir qu'il y en avait une bonne centaine d'identiques autour…

-Vous semblez les apprécier… Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ?

Graves sortit soudainement de sa contemplation pour poser son regard sur le grand jeune homme aux cheveux à peu près aussi en bataille que la fourrure de cet espèce de singe à longs poils blancs qu'il voyait derrière, et aux grands yeux humides comme ceux des chiots. Cet homme était aussi adorable que ses bestioles ! Comment résister ?

-Avec plaisir, s'entendit répondre Graves.

Le jeune homme ne semblait attendre que ça, et son visage s'illumina ! Graves se retrouva mené de cage en cage et de Créature en Créature. Toutes semblaient fascinantes, et il craignit un instant pour la vie de son hôte lorsqu'il le vit sauter dans un bassin et tarder à reparaître, mais le cheval d'algues -Kelpie, si il se souvenait bien- qu'il lui ramena était tout bonnement stupéfiant ! Mais pendant tout ce temps, ce ne fut pourtant pas les Créatures que Graves regarda le plus…

Alors qu'il nourrissait de petites boules de poils avec un long cou et au nom étrange, le jeune homme releva vers lui un regard timide.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de me regarder, s'il vous plaît ? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Graves se permit un sourire.

-Non, rien du tout. C'est juste que, vous voyez, Monsieur Dragonneau, je suis Auror… Outre le fait que n'importe laquelle de ces Créatures vous vaudrait la prison dans mon pays, et que mon seul ordre serait sans doute de les tuer, c'est surtout que je ne me suis jamais, au grand jamais, intéressé à elles… Pourtant, n'importe qui se prendrait de passion pour le moindre insecte en vous écoutant en parler…

Il eût le plaisir de voir le jeune homme rougir…

-Vous… Vous faites partie des rares personnes à penser ainsi… Mon frère ne comprend pas… Personne ne comprend…

Il posa son seau de granulés volants. Mû par un instinct irrépressible, Graves s'approcha et lui caressa la joue. Dragonneau, surpris, se crispa.

-Vous avez un cœur doux et sincère, répondit-il. Vous êtes fait pour vivre dans la nature au milieu de ces Créatures, pas au milieu d'êtres aussi froids et calculateurs que les humains…

Et sans prévenir, incapable de s'en empêcher, Graves déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce garçon était d'une tendresse stupéfiante envers ses Créatures. Pourtant, il n'était pas candide, et Graves devina qu'il devait avoir eu son lot de souffrances, perdu qu'il avait du être au milieu de gens rigides comme, comme… Comme des Anglais !

Passé un léger cri de stupeur, Dragonneau sembla se fondre dans le baiser et gémit, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour que Graves puisse y passer sa langue, et l'Auror comprit qu'il avait vu juste, que malgré tout son amour pour ses Créatures, le jeune homme avait été rejeté par les hommes, et qu'il avait faim de leur contact…

Graves l'enlaça et Norbert passa les mains dans son dos, s'accrochant à sa veste alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense et leurs souffles de plus en plus courts. Leurs langues se mêlaient avidement, désireuses de découvrir plus de l'autre, son goût, sa saveur…

Spontanément, en sentant les jambes de Dragonneau qui lâchaient, Graves l'accompagna dans sa chute et l'allongea sur la paille d'un emplacement vide. Il rompit le baiser et sa bouche se perdit dans la nuque du jeune homme, qui sentait la sueur, le savon, et cette espèce d'odeur musquée qu'il devait tenir de cet endroit rempli de Créatures. Un délice, et il entendit Norbert gémir…

Le regard perdu, il semblait décidé à ne pas s'interroger, à prendre ce qui lui était offert, et il y repenserait plus tard… N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour ne pas dormir seul cette nuit ! Tina était belle, mais elle n'était pas là ! Bunty était tendre, mais elle ne l'intéressait pas ! Cet homme était plus âgé, certainement, expérimenté, c'était évident, dominateur, ça l'était également, mais surtout, il était là, sur lui, en train de lui faire un suçon à la gorge et de lui arracher un soupir, et ça comptait tellement…

Il avait son poids massif sur ses jambes et sa poitrine, il avait son odeur dans le nez, il avait son érection contre la sienne, et cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché…

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos de Percival Graves et il gémit lorsque ses dents se refermèrent sur l'os de sa clavicule. Hors de question qu'il reste inactif plus longtemps, et il s'empressa de faire courir ses doigts sur les épaules de l'Auror pour lui retirer sa veste. Graves, voyant qu'il réagissait enfin, remonta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser et commença un lent mouvement de hanches contre lui. Norbert gémit en sentant son érection qui se frottait contre la sienne, et les deux hommes commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un-l'autre, pressés qu'ils étaient de sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, et ils gémirent de concert lorsque plus aucun vêtement ne les séparèrent.

Norbert se sentit fondre sous les nombreuses caresses dont le gratifia son amant, mais ne put s'empêcher d'inverser leur position d'un mouvement de hanches, joueur. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils se remirent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, et Norbert se cambra en sentant un doigt lubrifié d'un sort informulé qui taquinait son entrée. Merlin, cela faisait si longtemps ! Il avait du quitter l'Angleterre pour faire ça, les gens d'ici étaient si coincés ! Pourtant, la plupart des Créatures qu'il avait croisées avaient tôt ou tard ce genre de comportement, et il les comprenait totalement ! Le sorcier malien qui lui avait fait découvrir ces délices l'avait fait monter à des hauteurs insoupçonnées ! Et si il en croyait ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, il n'allait pas tarder à recommencer !

Le doigt avait été rejoint par un autre, puis un autre, et Norbert avait légèrement gémi d'inconfort, mais Merlin seul savait à quel point il lui était impossible de se détacher des lèvres de Graves ! L'homme avait un goût divin, et il embrassait tellement bien ! Et à en croire les gémissement qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres pourtant scellées par les siennes, Graves ne le trouvait pas mal non plus. Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il bougeait ses hanches pour s'empaler plus profondément sur ses doigts ?

Lorsque Graves les retira, Norbert rompit le baiser, surpris par le vide soudain qui le saisissait. Mais il se reprit vite, et gémit en se positionnant correctement, et en sentant Graves le pénétrer. Cette raideur à l'intérieur de lui. Cette chaleur. Ça lui avait manqué.

L'Auror dut prendre sur lui un moment pour ne pas se mettre à bouger. Dragonneau était tellement étroit ! Et il avait les yeux clos, une expression de légère tension sur le visage. Ses cheveux châtains étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, collés à son front par la sueur. Il était beau. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait si entreprenant…

Pourtant, ce fut bien lui qui bougea le premier, lui donnant le signal du départ. Aussitôt, Graves ne se retint plus, et Dragonneau et lui gémirent en chœur en entrant dans leur monde de débauche, bougeant leurs hanches à la rencontre de l'autre, leurs peaux claquant dans un bruit indécent, leurs mains glissant sous la sueur qui les recouvrait, leurs reins se soulevant dans un rythme à chaque fois plus rapide…

Norbert explosa en premier. Cela faisait si longtemps. Mais il était sûr que Graves ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, après tout, il ne prit guère de temps. Et il l'embrassa tendrement, les faisant rouler dans la paille qui se colla à leurs corps en sueur. Se regardant, ils gloussèrent. Ils avaient l'air ridicule !

Norbert poussa un soupir alors que Graves embrassait sa mâchoire.

-Je vais peut être bien prolonger mes vacances en Angleterre… Énonça l'Auror d'un air taquin…

* * *

1-C'est faux, Grindelwald à pris l'apparence de Graves grâce à un sort de Métamorphose… (ça existe ce truc ? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde se fait chier avec du Polynectar dans HP2 alors?)

2-Les Chartiers sont des animaux magiques ressemblant à des furets, assez violents, doués de parole et autodidactes, mais qui ne peuvent soutenir une véritable conversation car se limitant à des paroles grossières en flot ininterrompu…

3-C'est vrai, dans le premier film, il est dit qu'il à été renvoyé, mais il semblerait qu'il ait pu finir sa scolarité, puisqu'il travaille au Ministère…

4-Les Boursoufs sont de petits animaux de compagnie ronds et duveteux, de couleur crème, qui boivent l'eau des toilettes et se nourrissent de tout ce qu'ils peuvent attraper avec leur longue langue -araignées, restes de repas, etc.- et qui raffolent tout particulièrement de la morve des enfants qu'ils vont chercher pendant leur sommeil. D'où le fait que celui-ci ait pu trop manger si son maître est enrhumé^^'

5-C'est dit dans le premier film, mais on n'en sait pas plus…


End file.
